


under the moonlight

by izumitachibana



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, brief mention of Juza/Banri, im really bad at writing summaries, it's soft and gay, soft, that's all you need to know, these two are just acting dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumitachibana/pseuds/izumitachibana
Summary: An AU which~ Tasuku has a crush, Azuma knows all, and Tsumugi is incredibly cute
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!! thanks for clicking on my fic ^.^ this is my first ever fic for the a3! fandom and i'm really excited to be posting it! i love all the boys in MANKAI with all my heart and i had a lot of fun writing this, so hopefully i'll be writing some more about them soon!
> 
> anyways~ i hope you all enjoy!

“So you’re going back again, huh?” 

Tasuku froze in place, his hand mere inches away from his jacket on the coat rack. _Damnit._ He was so close. 

“What? Did you really think I wouldn’t catch on?” 

With a heavy sigh, Tasuku let his arm fall back to his side and turned to face his roommate. Shit… Azuma had a smirk plastered on his face and he was making absolutely no efforts to hide it. “How much do you know?” 

Azuma shrugged. “However much you want to tell me.” 

Ah… well that meant he probably knew everything. Of course, Azuma respected Tasuku’s privacy to the best of his ability, so he would never pry or ask more questions than Tasuku wanted to answer, but that never changed the silver-haired man’s uncanny ability to figure out exactly what was going on in his life without even trying.

Knowing his charade was up, Tasuku relented and moved away from the coat rack and towards the living room so he could take a seat on the couch. He didn’t even have to look back to know that Azuma had followed him and was going to be sitting in his chair across the way momentarily. “I-,” he faltered, unsure exactly what he should be saying here. Even though he had known Azuma for the better part of his life, and could trust him with anything, he wasn’t just about to outright admit he had a massive crush on someone. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you’d rather keep it to yourself,” Azuma informed him, crossing his legs and leaning back on the couch. 

Frowning, Tasuku shook his head. There was no point of keeping it a secret anymore, at least not from Azuma. “There’s a flower shop down the street, Winter Flowers, you’ve probably seen it before while walking home.” Azuma’s nod of confirmation was all he needed as a response before he continued. “Two months ago, I had to go to that funeral for my friend’s mom, so I thought I’d pick up some flowers and I stopped by this shop.” He looked up at Azuma again, only to find his roommate now looked incredibly smug. “You know the rest, don’t you? Go ahead and say it.” 

Azuma chuckled. “Embarrassed, Tasuku?” 

Tasuku just answered him with a sigh and turned his gaze towards their black tv screen. 

“I know, I know, you’re bad with words. So how about I guess the rest, and you tell me if I’m right?” 

“Like I said before, go ahead. Just get it over with already” 

“You went into that flower shop and you were just absolutely smitten by the cute blue-haired boy who works behind the counter and knows a lot about the flowers?” 

Tasuku nearly choked. “W-wait how do you know hi- did you-” he shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. “Azuma-san, what the hell did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Azuma shrugged, “Two weeks ago, I wanted to buy a rose for one of my clients who recently lost a loved one and I stopped in that exact shop and met a sweet boy who helped me pick out the perfect flower to pass onto my client. We got to talking, and when I told him that I lived in this building, he informed me that one of his friends also lived in this building. Naturally, I asked the name of his friend because I was curious if I knew them, and he gave me your name.” Azuma paused for a moment, probably just to let Tasuku have a second to take in all this new information. 

“So I take it you’ve been heading to see him at the end of his shift, hm? Maybe taking him out? Going to see plays?” At this point, Tasuku was covering his face with both his hands to hide the fact that he was absolutely mortified. Azuma knew all this (and possibly more) for two weeks and Tasuku had no idea until right now. 

Azuma let out a soft chuckle, “I think I’ve hit the nail right on the head.”

Burying the last of his pride, Tasuku stood up, his cheeks burning, “Alright. You know everything, can I go now?” 

“I have one last question.” 

At this point, there was almost nothing else Azuma could say that might embarrass him any further, so he could allow it. “Go on.” 

“When are you going to make a move?” 

Well, he was wrong, and now he was once again in a spotlight that he didn’t want to be in. “How do you know I haven’t?” 

The smirk from earlier returned to Azuma’s face. “Because even though you are the great Takato Tasuku,” he stood, “Prince on the stage, and commander of the soccer court, you are a big chicken when it comes to your feelings.” 

“You say that as if you aren’t exactly the same way when it comes to opening up to people.” 

Azuma pursed his lips for a moment before shaking his head. “This isn’t about me, Tasuku, now is it? I do believe we were talking about you and your fear of confessing.” 

“...” 

“You really have nothing to be afraid of. Flower-boy is most definitely gay, or at least bi, so therefore he’s probably into you-”

“How do you know?” Tasuku interrupted, fairly mortified that Azuma possibly interrogated his friend about his sexuality, or worse… asked directly if Tsumugi was romantically interested in Tasuku. 

“Don’t make that face at me, you’re acting like I shook the poor boy until he spilled his deepest, darkest secrets to me. C’mon Tasuku, you’ve been living with me long enough to know that I just have a good sense about that kind of stuff.”

Tasuku would never utter these words out loud, but Azuma definitely did have a good sense about that kind of stuff. He would never forget the time when somehow Azuma managed to figure out that the two manly-looking baristas at their local coffee joint who literally did nothing but yell at each other during their shifts were actually just big gays with crushes on one another. Of course, Tasuku hadn’t believed Azuma about it at first either, until the day he was walking by the coffee shop not too long after they had closed and saw the purple-haired dude pressing the other guy up against the counter in a heated make-out session. It was something he never wanted to see, but now it was ingrained in his mind forever. 

“Just trust me,” Azuma assured, filling the silence between them, “Flower-boy is definitely attractive so if you don’t snatch him up soon, someone else will. Why waste such a golden opportunity?” With that, Azuma gave Tasuku a reassuring smile before turning away and walking into his room, disappearing from Tasuku’s sight. He probably knew that at this point, there was nothing else he could say and Tasuku was just going to have to make a decision on his own. 

Damn, this guy knew him too well. 

Sighing, Tasuku went back over to the door to grab his jacket from the coat rack before slipping on his shoes and heading out. During his walk, Azuma’s words rang in his head over and over again. Of course he knew his long-time roommate was right, at least about the fact that he had to confess at some point. While he could easily take his little crush to the grave and never say a word about it, nothing would ever come of it if he didn’t. Especially because he was fairly sure that he had been doing a great job of hiding his feelings from-

“Tasuku!” 

Ah, speak of the devil. Although… it would be more appropriate to say angel, because this boy most definitely came straight from heaven. _Shit,_ that was corny, what was happening to him? 

Pushing his corny thoughts aside, he waved to the blue-haired boy calling to him and picked up his walking pace just a little. As per usual, Tsumugi looked good. He was wearing his work jeans (which had been dubbed his work jeans because he gets a lot of dirt on them and doesn’t like to ruin too many pairs of pants), a pink shirt, and a long tan cardigan that stopped just a couple inches above his knees. Even just a few minutes after getting off work, Tsumugi was cute and that sucked because it made Tasuku’s job of not staring too hard extra difficult. 

“You’re,” his friend paused to check his watch, “ten minutes late today, Tasuku, that’s so unlike you.” He gasped. “Did you actually do something that wasn’t according to your strict schedule today?”

Laughing softly, Tasuku shook his head. “Nope, not today.”

Tsumugi sighed, shaking his head. “Darn, I thought I finally caught you slacking off for once.” 

“And hopefully you never will.” 

“Ah, but you underestimate me. I think I have some definite ways to make you slack off and break your rigid schedule.” 

Tasuku raised a brow at the shorter man, who was looking particularly mischievous right now and Tasuku would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. “Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?” 

Tsumugi pressed a finger to his lips, which were curved into a sly smile, shaking his head. “A great mastermind never tells his secrets.” 

Damn, why did this boy have to be so cute? “I guess I’ll just have to find out in other ways then,” Tasuku responded with a shrug, pretending to the utmost of his ability that he didn’t want to kiss that little smile off Tsumugi’s lips. “But for now, how about we grab something to eat?” 

“Good idea! I’m starving!” Gesturing forward, Tsumugi started walking down the block in the direction opposite from which Tasuku came. “There’s a new ramen place not too far from here that I’ve been wanting to try out. Sound good?” 

Tasuku nodded and followed suit with Tsumugi, quickly falling into step by his side. Like everything between them, the walk and their dinner at the ramen place were both very comfortable. Whether sitting in silence together, or discussing whatever topics were on their mind, everything between them felt really natural, as if they had known each other for years and years. 

Tsumugi never seemed bothered by occasionally having to carry their conversations, nor did he get annoyed during those moments when Tasuku’s passionate side came out and he started talking nonstop about theater. In fact, Tsumugi usually contributed heavily to those conversations.. And well, now that he was thinking about it, that was probably one of the big reasons Tasuku fell so hard for him. Aside from Tsumugi’s looks, and his sweet nature, and his unprecedented kindness, and just being an overall fun person to hang around, Tsumugi was the only person who could ever hold a conversation with Tasuku about theater while also bringing new thoughts and ideas to the table that were always intriguing to Tasuku. 

By the time Tasuku had turned 18, he convinced himself that he would never meet another person who loved theater as much as he did, could tolerate passionate conversations about it constantly, and actually enjoyed talking about it more often than a normal person would deem socially acceptable. But here he was, 24 years old and in the presence of another person who checked off all three of those things, plus so many more on top of that.

 _Shit_ , Azuma was right. It would be foolish of him to let someone like Tsumugi get away. 

After staying at the ramen place until they were kicked out by the owners at closing (they ended up getting into a lengthy discussion about a character from one of the plays they watched together not long ago), the two of them decided to take a walk in a nearby park. It was one of their favorite places to spend time together when it was nice out, partly because Tsumugi loved nature, but also because this park had an outdoor amphitheater that didn’t get used much, which meant it was completely free for them to use as they pleased. 

When they made it to the park, the sun had long since set and everything was completely quiet, which meant it was the perfect time for them to practice some etudes on the amphitheater stage. 

The acting world wasn’t an easy one to break into and be successful in, so neither of them ended up chasing their dreams of standing on large stages and took day jobs while keeping acting as a side hobby. However, standing in the middle of the amphitheater stage with Tsumugi, which was illuminated by only the stars above them, Tasuku certainly felt like he finally accomplished his dreams since he wasn’t sure that there were moments outside of these ones in which he felt such happiness. 

After coming to a conclusion about their dinnertime debate, the two of them took the stage opposite each other. They had done this so many times now that no words really needed to be said before they could get started on their practice. It was only a matter of which of them could come up with an idea first and kick off the etude. 

Tonight, it was Tsumugi who did just that.

 _“You’re telling me that you came home at 1AM because your best friend got drunk as hell, and you had to go make sure he wasn’t dead?!”_ Tsumugi’s loudly accused, hands on his hips and face twisted with anger. The person standing on the stage yelling at Tasuku was no longer Tsumugi, instead the one standing in front of him was an angry person who his own character likely had a close relationship with. The scene around him quickly changed from a moonlit amphitheater to a small, messy living room, lit only by a crappy lamp in the corner that had definitely seen better days. 

_“That’s exactly what I’m telling you! Why would I lie?”_ Tasuku yelled back, exasperated. His own character has experienced the accusations of Tsumugi’s many times, and at this point was getting incredibly tired of it. 

Tsumugi scoffed. _“Don’t act like you don’t know!”_

 _“I really don’t know, please do enlighten me,”_ Tasuku retorted, his words dripping with sarcasm. 

_“Because you’re cheating on me!”_ He accused, stomping one foot firmly on the ground. 

While Tasuku was surprised that was the route Tsumugi had taken with this story, he didn’t falter in his acting, and decided he would throw Tsumugi for a loop as well. _“Cheating on you?”_ He gasped, _“I can’t believe you’re accusing me of that! I-”_ He paused, _“I love you, I…”_ He turned his gaze away from his acting partner, _“I would never cheat on you.”_ His eyes were now focused on the shitty lamp in the corner of the room while the atmosphere around him changed from hostile to something much more soft. 

For a moment, only silence was returned to Tasuku’s declaration, followed by soft footsteps coming towards him. _“That’s the first time you’ve told me you love me…”_

Tasuku could feel his cheeks heating up before he even looked back at Tsumugi. When he did turn back to see the blue-haired man standing in front of him, he could swear he felt his heart skip a beat. Beautiful blue eyes were staring up into purple ones, a gentle, honest smile on his lips. Suddenly, Tasuku felt like they weren’t acting anymore and there was something _real_ here. The scene around him began to melt away, the messy living room slowly fading back into the moonlit amphitheater they started on. 

If he was going to do anything about this crush, it had to be now. 

After taking a quick breath, Tasuku took a step closer to him. _“Well I do, I love you.”_ While Tasuku wasn’t ready to say his feelings for Tsumugi could be classified as love just yet, it wasn’t a lie to say that he was open to loving him one day. 

For a few seconds, the two just looked at each other, Tasuku able to see the light blush dusting Tsumugi’s cheeks despite the darkness surrounding them. With every second that passed, his heart rate increased, and even more so in those moments when his eyes accidently flickered down to Tsumugi’s lips. 

The first one between them to move was Tsumugi, reaching out to grab Tasuku’s hand gently. Tasuku nearly flinched away at the sudden contact, but quickly found himself relaxing and enjoying Tsumugi’s touch. _“So… I guess you’re not cheating on me then?”_ Tsumugi’s character finally said, his voice much lower than before. 

With a surge of courage coming over him, Tasuku brought his free hand up to cup the side of Tsumugi’s head before leaning down and pressing their lips together. The kiss was quickly returned by Tsumugi, who stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Tasuku’s neck. At this, Tasuku relaxed and let his eyes flutter shut so he could fully enjoy the fact that he was finally kissing the boy he had been dreaming of kissing for quite a while now. 

He hated to be cliche, but the kiss was everything he imagined it would be like and more. Tsumugi’s lips were soft, and they seemed to fit against his own perfectly, as if they were meant to be like this. Ah geez, he was definitely letting his romantic side get out of control right now. Usually he would stop himself from thinking in such a way… but right now he really didn’t care, he was just going to allow himself to enjoy this moment to its fullest. 

They kissed for a while, probably, well actually Tasuku wasn’t sure how long they kissed. All he knew was that when they separated, the only thing he wanted was to kiss Tsumugi again and again.

“Just to be sure… that wasn’t acting, right?” Tsumugi asked, his voice filled with what sounded like anticipation. 

Unable to come up with an answer that was more clever than simply, ‘right,’ Tasuku instead leaned down once more and reinitiated their kiss. He could feel Tsumugi smiling against his lips this time, which Tasuku hoped meant that his silent answer was received loud and clear by his (hopefully) boyfriend. 

Following their first two kisses, it was incredibly hard for either of them to focus on acting because whenever they got close to each other, they would begin blushing like teenage girls and usually ended up kissing some more. If this park wasn’t completely empty, Tasuku would’ve been too embarrassed to do any of this, but being alone with Tsumugi, his confidence at a high, he really didn’t care. And honestly, he couldn’t recall any other moments in his life when he felt this carefree. It was a nice change, and he hoped that he would have Tsumugi around him for a very long time so he could enjoy this feeling a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again :D if you made it this far, thank you a ton for reading! i really appreciate every one of you a lot! feel free to leave comments or kudos if u enjoyed ^.^
> 
> also! follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuuficrecs) if you wanna fan about a3 with someone~ 
> 
> and if you have any fic suggestions, feel free to shoot them to me, i love hearing ideas from other people in the fandom!


End file.
